La Isla
by Amane Yuki
Summary: AU, Trafalgar Law siente que su vida no ha valido la pena, ha olvidado como sentir, y todo cambia al tener un accidente y terminar en una isla con dos peculiares personas que lo harán hacer cosas que jamas creyó hacer, como preocuparse. Este Fic participa en el reto universal del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera.
**Discaimer: One Piece le pertenece a Oda Eiichirō, la historia es complete, absoluta y rara por mi culpa xp**

 **Palabras: 2.708**

 **Universo Alterno: Salvaje**

 **Personaje: Trafalgar Law (mi Traffy xp)**

 **Bueno debo decir que este es un proyecto que me emociono mucho, me encanto sobre todo la idea de imaginar a mi Traffy Law en la selva, por mi mente pasaron un montón de ideas hasta que me puse a escribir y esto es lo que salio de mi cabecita, le pido disculpas a mi beta Haiget por no haberle mostrado antes este proyecto, este es un impulso que me dio luego de escribir y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad xp Espero que disfruten de la lectura, y les recuerdo que Este fic participa en el Reto universal del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera, gracias a las mod por dejarme participar, me divertí mucho en esto n.n**

* * *

 **La isla**

El sol ilumina su rostro con fuerza, puede sentir su cuerpo adolorido como si lo hubieran golpeado con un bate, respira profundo llenando sus pulmones del inconfundible aroma del mar, sus pulmones arden y tiene la sensación de que alguien a pasado una lija por su garganta, sin quererlo recuerda el accidente, la turbina del avión explotando y el fuego propagándose con rapidez llevándose más de la mitad de la estructura directamente hacia el mar, los gritos, el pánico generalizado y el humo, la sensación de caer al vacío... recuerda la sensación del agua entrando por su nariz y llenando sus pulmones, el dolor y el frío mientras luchaba por permanecer consciente para no morir aun cuando no tuviera ningún motivo para hacerlo, el mar oscurecido por la noche había estado embravecido por la tormenta y las olas parecían querer tragarlo junto con los demás pasajeros, recuerda haberse golpeado la cabeza en su camino por llegar a la superficie y a alguien sujetándolo del brazo antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Abre los ojos lentamente al sentir que el sol desaparecer, puede sentir su piel tirante por la sal y la arena, y entonces cuando puede enfocar lo ve, allí casi rozando sus narices, su rostro es joven aun teniendo esos rasgos propios de la niñez y tiene unos graciosos ojos oscuros llenos de inocencia, puede apreciar su cabello negro desordenado y una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

\- ¡Por fin despertarse! -Law quiere recalcarle la obviedad de sus palabras pero solo frunce levemente el ceño al sentir su cabeza casi explotar de dolor por aquel grito tan cerca de él, tiene intención de levantarse y parece que el chico se da cuenta porque se aparta de él sentándose en la arena a su lado, puede ver que lleva una camisa de botones blanca manchada de arena arremangada hasta los codos y unos pantalones negros.

Con esfuerzo Law se sienta mirando a su alrededor, frente a él se extiende el mar tan trasparente y profundo como jamás lo había visto, la arena es de un color casi blanca por lo que se resaltan con más fuerza los restos de metales de lo que una vez fue un avión y detrás de él pueden apreciar arboles tan enmarañados que parecen una selva, entonces puede distinguir una silueta justo allí, en la oscuridad, sentada sobre una roca, observándolo con unos profundos ojos azules, como los del cielo cuando está despejado, tranquilos, calmos, llenos de seguridad.

\- Me alegro de que por fin despiertes. -Su voz se llega suavemente, como las olas del mar, tranquila y serena como sus ojos.

\- ¿Quiénes son? -Su voz suena más ronca de lo normal, se aclara la garganta un par de veces sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos azules que no se apartan de los suyos.- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Soy Monkey D. Luffy, ¿Quién eres tú? -Pregunto el chico ladeando el rostro en un gesto infantil que a Law le pareció un poco, solo un poco tierno.

\- Mi nombre es Trafalgar Law.

\- Soy Nico Robin... No sé en donde estamos, el mar nos arrastró a este lugar.-Robin se pone de pie y se acerca, solo entonces Law puede apreciar su largo cabello oscuro que le llega a la cintura y su piel blanca, su rostro delicado y tranquilo, la sangre que mancha su camisa azul, Robín se da cuenta de su mirada y sonríe tranquilizadoramente.- No es mía, un trozo de metal atravesó al hombre que tenía al lado y me salpico.

\- Tenemos que buscar agua, comida y un refugio. -Comenta Law mirando de nuevo a su alrededor, sabía que era inútil entrar en pánico y esas tres cosas eran esenciales para sobrevivir.- Sera mejor revisar a lo largo de la playa, tal vez encontremos algo que nos sea de utilidad.

Robín solo sonríe y Luffy se pone de pie de un salto, ambos se acercan a él y le ayudan a ponerse de pie cuándo detrás de sus ojos aparecen puntos negros, algo dentro de él se retuerce cuando comprende que es la primera vez en su vida que lo tratan como alguien normal sin juzgarlo por su apariencia, sus eternas ojeras, la frialdad de sus ojos grises, la falta de sentimientos en su voz. Cuando los puntos desaparecen ve que Robin se encoje de hombros diciéndole con ese gesto "de acuerdo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, vamos a buscar" así que los tres juntos empiezan a caminar en silencio o al menos eso intentan, Luffy es un chico con más energía de la que podía contener su cuerpo así que corría incansable de un lado para el otro.

Encuentran en su larga expedición un sombrero de vaquera color morado que Robín se pone en seguida argumentando que a él no le combinaba con los ojos, Law solo se ríe como recuerda haber reído pocas veces en su vida mientras escucha a Luffy decirle que él sabe cómo hacer un sombrero de paja y que planea hacerlo luego para matar algo de tiempo, encuentran un par de maletas y algunas botellas llenas de agua que debieron sobrevivir a la tempestad, juntos llevan todo al lugar en donde despertaron y allí deciden montar una especie de refugio, Law nunca fue de esos chicos que estaban en contacto con la naturaleza por lo que no duda en seguir las indicaciones que le da Robín, a pesar de que ella misma tampoco tuviera esa experiencia.

\- Leí un libro sobre supervivencia hace un tiempo. -Y para Law eso era mejor que nada.

Pero el resultado es desastroso, solo entonces Luffy levanta su mano con una sonrisa divertida y les dice como armar un refugio, Law siente ganas de estrangular al chico pero solo dos cosas lo detienen, la primera es claramente que Luffy sabe las cosas básicas de supervivencia y es de utilidad, la segunda es que aquel chico infantil despertaba en el sentimientos que creía perdidos, reacciones que había olvidado y eso era lo que más le agradecía.

Robin y Law revisan las maletas encontrando ropa, zapatos y joyas, objetos para el aseo personal, varios paquetes de barras energéticas y un par de arrugados libros que aún se pueden leer, en cambio Luffy había ido a conseguir madera y creaba con una facilidad asombrosa una fogata, los tres se sientan mirando el mar y el cielo que empieza a oscurecer, solo entonces se dan cuenta de que Luffy se ha dormido en algún momento sobre el hombro de Law.

\- ¿Cuantas personas crees que se necesitan para teñir de rojo el mar?

\- Mucha más de la que puedas imaginar.

Y mientras ella daba un par de teorías sobre sangre y muertes se escuchó de entre los arboles un grito femenino, agudo y lejano, de esos que ponen los pelos de punta, y luego reino un pesado silencio, un solo pensamiento se repetía en la mente de Law mientras veía los ojos de Robin, ellos no estaban solos en esa isla.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Los días transcurrieron con tranquilidad, evitaron decirle a Luffy sobre aquel grito y se enfrascaron en la tarea de recorrer la isla buscando provisiones o alguna pista que les dijera en donde estaban, en esos días Law había conocido mejor a sus compañeros, Nico Robín era una arqueóloga de renombre quien dirigía un museo junto con su madre, tenía veintiocho años y un sentido del humor muy siniestro, Luffy era en cambio un chico de secundaria que estaba de viaje para visitar a su abuelo, el menor de tres hermanos, con tan solo quince años había vivido la muerte de uno de sus hermanos y de su padre, criado por un estricto abuelo que le había enseñado como sobrevivir en cualquier situación y un hermano sobreprotector.

\- Mi abuelo y Ace estarán buscándome, espero que cuando nos encuentren tengan mucha carne para mí.

Luffy decía eso una y otra vez con una sonrisa, Law quería decirle que eso era algo muy difícil pero no quería romperle las ilusiones al chico, no cuando su rostro se iluminaba a pesar de la suciedad y su sonrisa se volvía enorme en sus agrietados labios.

Law jamás pensó que tendría que cazar para sobrevivir, pero así lo hizo, serpientes, cangrejos, tortugas e incluso hormigas fueron a dar a su estómago, tuvo que agradecer sus estudios sobre plantas medicinales cuando sin querer Luffy comió un hongo venenoso o cuando Robín se tropezó con un árbol lleno de espinas que se clavaron en sus piernas, o cuando aquel refugio hecho con enormes hojas y metal se había llenado de mosquitos, pero sobre todo agradecía el tener a esos dos con él porque estando solo caería en la locura sin remedio.

La isla estaba desprovista de vida humana hasta donde ellos habían investigado, tanto así que llegaron a pensar que ese grito había sido producto de su imaginación, hasta que cumplieron veinte días en la isla y lo vieron, un hombre de pelo verde tirado sobre la tierra en lo más profundo del bosque, se veía demacrado y sucio, su ropa estaba completamente rota y tenía manchas de sangre seca, Luffy fue el primero en acercarse seguido de Law quien comprobó el enorme grado de deshidratación y desnutrición de aquel hombre, entre los dos cargaron al hombre para llevarlo a la playa y Law se encargó de él ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Por fin despiertas! -Law dejo de observar el mar ante el grito de Luffy y poniéndose de pie se acercó al peliverde que miraba confundido a Luffy.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? -Tenía la voz grave y su ceño se profundizo aún más al observar a su alrededor.

\- Soy Monkey D. Luffy, y ellos son Robín y Torao.

\- Trafalgar Law. -Corrigió rápidamente Law arrodillándose frente al peliverde.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Como si hubiera pasado una semana sin comer.

\- Bueno, es muy probable que eso pasara. ¿Estabas en el avión? -Pregunto Robín ante lo cual el peliverde negó.

\- Venia en barco y se hundió, eso fue hace dos meses... -Zoro suspiro pasándose una mano por la cara- Hay que hacer lo que sea necesario para salir de este maldito lugar.

\- ¿Porque?

\- Porque hay seres que dejaron de ser personas y se volvieron monstruos chico... Yo termine aquí con nueve personas, todas han muerto.

\- Como murieron.

-Al otro extremo de la isla se encuentra una aldea, allí murieron... Fueron devorados vivos.

El silencio reino después de aquellas palabras, silencio que solo era roto por el murmullo del mar, si era verdad lo que aquel hombre decía, si había tal peligro tan cerca, tenían que hacer lo que fuese necesario para protegerse, sin quererlo miro a Robin y Luffy, ellos dos que le habían devuelto los sentimientos que creía perdidos, tenía que protegerlos, esa sería su razón para vivir mientras estuvieran en aquella isla.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

\- ¿Donde esta Luffy? -Pregunto Robin una mañana, ya llevaban un mes en aquella isla y Luffy siempre permanecía en la playa a la espera de su abuelo o hermano, era raro no encontrarlo allí.

\- ¿Estará con Zoro-ya?

\- Él está durmiendo.

Un mal presentimiento invadió a Law, Luffy era impulsivo y no pensaba antes de hacer alguna estupidez, por ello temía que hubiese decidido descubrir si esos nativos existían o no o si además de Zorro había otro sobreviviente.

Law se puso de pie, y miro significativamente a Robin, ella era muy cercana a Luffy y se veía preocupada también, ella asintió y ambos se encaminaron hacia la selva seguidos de Zoro quien al verlos caminar decidió seguirlos.

No supieron cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando, ni cuanto tardaron en atravesar la isla, solo supieron que en algún momento Zoro había desaparecido y que ellos estaban escondidos detrás de unos árboles que daban una clara vista de lo que se suponía era una aldea, las construcciones estaban destruidas, trozos de madera y rocas se esparcían por doquier, pero lo que predominaba era el penetrante olor de la descomposición, la sangre que manchaba los suelos y las paredes, los huesos que estaban en el centro de todo y encima, justo allí, se encontraba una chica peli naranja desnuda con heridas en todo el cuerpo y sangre, a su alrededor se congregaban hombres nativos quienes sin piedad enterraban sus uñas en la piel que aún no habían herido, manchando de sangre el delgado cuerpo, uno se acercó y mordió uno de los brazos mientras otro la violaba, la chica soltó un pequeño lamento, muy débil para pelear o quejarse, Law sintió una mano apretar la suya, miro a Robín pero ella solo señalaba los arboles al otro lado, allí, con horror en el rostro, se encontraba Luffy, Law quiso impedir lo que sabía sucedería, quería decirle que aquella chica ya no tenía salvación pero no pudo, corrió tan rápido como pudo sin importarle que aquellos hombres lo vieran y empujo a Luffy antes de que saltara sobre esos monstruos, Luffy lo miro como si estuviera loco pero no le importo, lo levanto con brusquedad y empezo a correr mientras escuchaba detras de el palabras que no comprendia y gritos de victoria, Zoro paso a su lado con una mirada determinada en el rostro, Luffy quiso detenerse pero no se lo permitio mientras corria, lo unico que hizo fue mirar hacia atras para ver a Zoro abrazar a la chica como si la estuviera protegiendo de los hombres que saltaron sobre el.

Law corrio hasta llegar a la playa de nuevo, se giro dejando a Luffy a su espalda mirando detenidamente la selva por si alguien los habia seguido, queria ir por Robin pero sabia que si se iba Luffy lo seguiria y queria que aquel chico siguiera con vida, se quedaron alli reteniendo el aliento durante lo que les parecio una eternidad hasta que escucharon un grito masculino provenir del bosque antes de que Robín saliera de los árboles, tenía raspaduras en las rodillas y manos, temblaba levemente y sus ojos asustados recorrieron la playa hasta dar con ellos.

\- Tienen a Zoro. -Murmuro Luffy rompiendo el silencio, Law también había reconocido esa voz y sin importarle nada abrazo a Luffy mientras este lloraba en su pecho silenciosamente.- No podemos morir aquí.

Pero si podían y tal vez lo harían, solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que los encontraran.

\- No podemos regresar por ellos.

\- ¡Tenemos que regresar!

\- Escucha, no podemos regresar, moriremos, y ellos ya no tienen salvación, seria morir en vano. -Law sabia que lo que iba a decir era cruel pero no le importaba, tenia que mantener a Luffy con vida- ¿Acaso quieres que Ace se quede solo?

Los ojos de Luffy se llenaron de lagrimas y a Law se le rompió el corazón, lo acerco a el con fuerza y dejo que llorara en su pecho hasta cansarse.

Aquella noche nadie durmió, ningún fuego fue encendido, ninguna palabra fue pronunciada, se quedaron allí sentados uno junto al otro observando la selva y pendientes del más mínimo sonido, así los recibió el amanecer y con él el peligro de que los encontraran, permanecieron así cerca de dos días hasta que un milagro sucedió, un barco se acercaba a la isla, con las fuerzas que les quedaba prendieron aquella torre de madera que habían construido para pedir auxilio y esperaron a que el humo se elevara llamando la atención del barco.

El barco los noto y se acercó, mientras rompía las olas y se acercaba vieron salir del bosque a una docena de nativos, ellos también habían visto el humo, Law empujo hacia el mar a Robín quien tomo la mano de Luffy halándolo, Law sabía que su vida había sido una porquería, un desperdicio y que solo en esa isla había vivido realmente, que gracias a las dos personas a su espalda se había sentido humano, que ya no le importaba nada más que el que ellos estuvieran a salvo.

Recogió un palo de la arena y esperó a que se acercaran, escucho los gritos de Luffy pero no le importó, sintió por primera vez la determinación recorrerlo y entonces se abalanzaron contra él.

Law intento luchar con tantos como podía pero lo sometieron fácilmente, sintió la arena contra su espalda antes del inconfundible dolor de una mordida, apretó los labios no dispuesto a darles el placer de gritar mientras miraba hacia el mar dejando al descubierto su cuello, una balsa se acercaba a Luffy y Robín, sacándolos de allí, un hombre de cabello oscuro y pecas en el rostro estiraba su mano para ayudarlos mientras un anciano apuntaba con un arma, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al final Luffy había tenido razón, su familia había ido a buscarlo.

Los disparos se escucharon, los cuerpos empezaron a caer, la sangre empezó a manchar la blanca arena y Trafalgar Law, médico, con tan solo veintinueve años, vio el rostro de su madre sonriéndole antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y se dejara ir en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Okey, okey, no quiero golpes ni nada por ese final, que conste que los personajes vienen asi a mi mente y son ellos los que me cuentan su historia, yo no tengo nada que ver.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y si es asi dejen un review! se aceptan criticas pero no amenazas de muerte xp**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
